Mi cruz
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Napoleón Bonaparte encuentra en una carta la manera de confesar lo que siente por Juana de Arco. *spoilers


**Mi dulce cruz**

Afterschool charisma es propiedad de Kumiko Suekane, esto fue escrito a manera de homenaje a su trabajo

* * *

_A Jeanne d'Arco:_

_No me alcanzan las palabras, tal vez esto debió ser algo que tenía que decirte en persona pero… simplemente no pude reunir el valor suficiente para confesarme. Aun recuerdo el día que triste te acurrucaste en mi espalda, estabas preocupada por mí, lamento tanto no haberme preocupado por ti con esa misma intensidad, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho estarías aun aquí, junto a mi aunque no fueras mía._

_¿Podría expresar en tinta y papel el cumulo de sentimientos que se arremolinan en el interior? Las heridas sufridas en batalla no son nada comparadas con el dolor de no verte más. _

_Tener que contemplar el último recuerdo físico de ti en esa pequeña placa, donde tú con todos aquellos que perecieron en ese horrible desastre fueron marcados. Mi interior arde en ansias de venganza, tanto como las llamas que te devoraron y te llevaron de aquí para siempre, mi Juana, mi dulce Juana, eras tú el ser que menos merecía morir y mucho menos de de esa forma tan atroz, tus ganas de vivir sobrepasaban a la de cualquiera de nosotros. Las almas desesperadas lamentablemente suelen acogerse en inciertos y negros corazones. Maldigo cada día el nombre de Rasputín y su toda poderosa Dolly. Dolly ¿Quién diría que ese pedazo de felpa me haría ver más allá de mi nariz? Darme cuenta que siempre estuviste ahí, con miradas discretas, con pequeños actos complacientes. Mi original sentía simpatía por ti y eso…_

_Me siento un completo perdedor, te prometí liberarte de tu cruel destino y no pude salvarte de esa muerte tan horrible Vous me pardonnerez mon doux amour?_

_Cada noche, cuando me recuesto en mi cama es un verdadero suplicio, no hago más que pensar en tus hermosos ojos, en lo bella que te veías enfundada es esa armadura ¿Por qué tendría que ser así nuestro último encuentro? Toda la desesperación que vuelva a tener el resto de mi vida jamás llegara ni a un mínimo de la que sentí cuando vi a Adolf solo, sin ti, una de las pocas almas caritativas que llego a ofrecerle una sonrisa y compañía al clon de esa bestia, no te importaba quien era el original, estabas convencida de que el destino se podía cambiar sin importar que tan podrida estuviera la raíz. _

_El regresar a ese derrumbado auditorio sellaría por completo mi destino, la pela con mi otro yo fue lo que me alejo de ti, fue lo que impido que pudiera rescatarte, lo odio aun más que a Rasputín. Luche y más sin embargo no pude rescatar a la doncella en apuros ¿Qué clase de soldado soy?_

_Juana, trato ahora de ser mejor cada día, de ser un mejor yo y no un mejor Napoleón Bonaparte original, todos somos diferentes personas no importa que nuestro código genético sea igual, nuestras experiencias forjan a otras personalidades ¿es lo que trabas de decirme verdad? Te aferrabas con tanto ahincó a eso, eso hare yo. No puedo más que decirte lo mucho que te amo, te extraño, no tienes idea del sufrimiento que siento al no sentir tu piel rozar la mía, al no escuchar tu voz ¡perdóname por no ser tu caballero en armadura! ¡Perdóname por haber sido tan débil!_

_._

.

Arrugo el papel fuertemente mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a colarse por sus ojos, el pecho le dolía tanto y sentía como si la garganta le estuviera punto de explotar. Ahogo su nombre en los labios, soltó el papel y lo aliso delicadamente con los dedos para continuar escribiendo.

_ No me abandones mon amour, que sea en alma si no se puede en cuerpo. _

_ Tu eterno enamorado Napoleón_

_._

_._

_._

Suspiro fuerte mientras aferraba a su pecho la carta, beso delicadamente el papel y lo metió dentro de un sombre. Con dificultad tomo las muletas y salió despacio de la habitación. Los pasillos estaban desolados, pasaba de media noche y solo podía iluminarse por la luna. Llego al patio, justo en el centro descansaba una lapida de cantera rodeada de flores, con mucho dolor se inclinado y cavo un pequeño hoyo donde enterró la carta.

—Je prends mon âme—Susurro una vez más incorporado

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Escribí esta historia al darme cuenta que no existen muchos fanfics del manga y es nulo el material en español así que quise aportar algo.

Sin duda alguna este es uno de los mangas que más me gustan y como pudieron notar mi pareja favorita es la de Juana y Napoleón aunque por desgracia no termino bien. Para mi mala suerte no continuaron traduciendo el manga al español y no logro encontrar donde más lo estén subiendo en ingles (llegue al tomo 3), si alguien pudiera decirme donde puedo encontrarlo en ingles o español le estaría muy agradecida.

"La imaginación son las alas que nos dan libertad" Aurum


End file.
